It is advantageous to perform the hydrogenolysis of chlorinated aromatic compounds when, for example, it is necessary to retain one or more substituents which have been introduced into a precise position of the aromatic nucleus only by virtue of the chlorine atom.
At present, the present inventors do not know of any documents describing the hydrogenolysis of chlorinated compounds by means of catalysts in a homogeneous phase.